PriHeaPC27
Deep Below! The Mystical Kingdom of the Sea! '(深い下！ 神秘の海の王国！ ''Fukai-ka! Shinpi no Umi no Okoku!) is the twenty-seventh episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to Dino Spirits Precure, this episode marks the return of Torago Mitsuki (Cure Jaw), Kyoryusei Kanna (Cure Horn), and Katsuki Rentaro (Cure Gnaw) ever since their initial appearance in Precure Legendary Draw. Summary Attacked by Bottom while on a trip with Sakura’s family the Precure are thrown into the sea! They’re rescued and brought to a hidden underwater kingdom, which is currently suffering from a mysterious disease. Thankfully for the Precure, they got some ancient help... Major Events * The Dino Spirits Miracle Petal is awakened after it had been darkened at the end of Precure Legendary Draw * The Cure Custard Prism Card is obtained * Both Marina and Asuka discover Cure Splash's identity * This episode marks the return of Torago Mitsuki, Kyoryusei Kanna, Katsuki Rentaro, and Kitakaze Asuka * Dark Onibi obtains the Cure Echo Prism Card near the end Plot After a whole two weeks of running the aquarium, Sakura's mother Marina decided to take a break and agree to an invite from a friend of hers to do some scuba diving. Sakura soon asked if she could bring her friends with them to which the young woman was a bit wary about it. Nevertheless, she decided to relent and let her bring her friends; on the condition that they would be on their best behavior. Later, the group met with her old friend, marine biologist Kitzkaze Asuka as the two shared a reunior. After introducing herself, Asuka explained that she was going to be their guide for this session since the place that they were going to dive towards is an old shipwreck. Once they started to sail off, Sakura couldn't help but marvel at the fact that her mother knew someone as well-known as Asuka. Marina noted that the two had gone to the same grade school back in San Diego, with both of them wanting to become marine biologists after visiting Sea Land for many years. As the group began to dive and explore the shipwreck, Maya noticed a strange message stuck in a bottle along with the Cure Custard Prism Card. She soon gave it to the group as Ayumi uncurled the paper. However before she could read it, Bottom arrived and when the Precure tried to fight him, they soon found out that he was much stronger whilst under the sea. He soon used this increased power to thrash around the boat that the girls were fighting on and send everyone into the sea for him to quickly swim forward and devour in one bite. Luckily however, a dinosaur fish-like creature named Gin was able to save them and with the help of the proud warrior Torago Mitsuki, bring them to his home and the domain of the second Elder Dino Spirit Umihire, the ancient kingdom of Atlantis. When Sakura woke up from the injuries both she, her team mates, and even her mother and Asuka had sustained, she was soon met by the former Cure Horn and current guardian of the Dino Spirits. Once the others woke up, Mitsuki and Kanna explained that they wanted to check on an old friend themselves. When Aya asked the young guardian who that was, a male voice called out as the group were met by Kanna's predecessor, Katsuki Rentaro, who gives the group a tour of the underwater city. During this tour, Rentaro told the group that currently Atlantis was under siege from a deadly disease has been spreading for the past week. This disease was said to slowly dry up an Atlantean until they're nothing more than a hollow husk, stating that there have already been several deaths along the way. This horrified the Precure as they had no idea that this was going on. This saddened Sakura as she watched these people suffer from such an epidemic and quickly offered to help cure the Atlanteans. She soon began to get work on this cure but after hours and hours of working, she begins to lose hope on whether or not she could do such a colossal task. However Aya, who along with Marina and Kanna, reassured her that she's more than capable in solving this task. The former Cure Horn noted that she was almost like her friend Yumi, who while a bit skittish, used her knowledge to improve those around her. Asuka soon noted that she felt something similar when she had become a marine biologist, but with the help of her seniors and some self-improvement, she was able to overcome those thoughts and improve on her abilities. Finally, Marina have some confidence in her abilities before giving a quote from Bruce Lee that tells her to become like water and adapt to the situation. This soon gave the girl an idea as the four created a special antidote that secretly used Cure Splash's aquamancy to re-hydrate the drying Atlanteans. After creating enough antidotes to supply the whole kingdom, Gin and the native began to praise the young veterinarian, referring to her as "Splash-sama, Queen of Atlantis". This greatly mortified the young girl as she was beet red from all the praise. Gureru however began to encourage more praise, much to the embarrassment of both Sakura and Ayumi. However, this greatly confused both Marina and Asuka as they did not know why she was called Splash. Unfortunately for them, Bottom was back with a Kronosaurus-esque Saurrow Dark Matter who could cause the dryout disease. Fearing that she might end up in a situation very similar to Aya's brother, Sakura transformed into Cure Splash right before her mother's eyes. To her surprise, Marina had actually known about her daughter's secret ever since the Grand Flower Festival. She soon told her that she was proud of what her daughter had accomplished. Asuka noted that she was similar to Cure Mermaid, of whom she has taught in the past before she became her own woman. With some added encouragement, the girls soon performed an All Blue Prism Change which weakens the Saurrow Dark Matter, before transforming into the Dino Spirits team. With the newly awakened Miracle Petal, the Precure were able to use the Kyoryu Carnival to purify the monster. Afterwards, the girls were escorted back onto their boat, but not before they attended the unveiling of the Cure Splash statue placed in the center of the city. While the Cures left however, Dark Onibi soon picked up from one of the piles of rubble a Prism Card; the Cure Echo Prism Card. Elements/Homages to Dino Spirits Precure * The title is similar to that of Dino Spirits: It starts with a two word sentence ended with an exclamation point, which is in it of itself a reference to the episode titles of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * This episode serves as a sequel to both DSPC16 where the group first visited Atlantis before, and to Precure Legendary Draw as several clips appear throughout the episode * In a way, this episode also draws some similarities to DSP25, which has the Blue Cure joins her mother on her normal job only to confront the villains and expose her secret in front of them. In both cases, the mother ends up becoming supporting of their daughter Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun Villains *Bottom *Dark Matter *Asteroids *Dark Onibi Secondary Characters *Mizumi Marina *Sakagami Ayumi *Kitakaze Asuka *Gin *Torago Mitsuki *Kyoryusei Kanna *Katsuki Rentaro Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Deep Below! The Mystical Kingdom of the Sea! **Cure Light - Cure Marine, Cure Claw **Cure Splash - Cure Diamond, Cure Wing **Cure Noble - Cure Mermaid, Cure Jaw **Cure Trinity - Cure Aqua, Cure Gnaw **Cure Papillon - Cure Gelato **Cure Mirage - Cure Beauty, Cure Horn *Outside of the Dino Spirits All-Team Prism Change, all of the Prism Changes all use either water or ice as their main element Trivia * While not the first appearance of the Dino Spirits Miracle Petal in the series, this episode marks it's TV debut alongside their respective Prism Cards Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers